johnny_bravofandomcom-20200223-history
Johnny Bravo (pilot)
"Johnny Bravo" is the pilot episode for Johnny Bravo. Synopsis A dim-witted man named Johnny Bravo plays the role of a superhero, as a 900-pound gorilla escapes from the zoo. Plot Johnny Bravo goes to the Aron City Zoo, flexing his muscles at all of the women that walk by. A little girl walks up to him, but Johnny ignores her initially and then believes she has a crush on him, meanwhile she only wanted to know the time. Johnny tells the little girl that he is a heart breaker, and then walks up to a woman and kisses her, causing her to pull a taser out of her purse and taze Johnny. As Johnny struggles to get up, the little girl tells him that she has to get going and skips away. A crocodile in the crocodile exhibit behind Johnny growls at him, which makes him yell that he has eaten hamburgers bigger than the crocodile. Johnny then hears a woman screaming in the distance. Right afterward, he spots a lady running through the zoo in a zoo uniform. He steps in front of her to block her path, and begins to talk to her but the lady pushes him into the crocodile pit and continues running. Johnny is able to defeat the crocodile and make it out of the pit. He goes up to the zoo girl, who is crying, and asks what's wrong while he freshens up. The girl explains that the zoo's prized gorilla escaped from its cage, but Johnny ignores this and attempts to direct the conversation onto him, asking her if he is having a good hair day. Johnny then invites the girl out for steaks at a place down the road, but the zoo girl once more explains that there is a 900-pound gorilla on the loose in Aron City. Johnny tells the girl that he can capture the gorilla, but the gorilla rejects his offer, explaining that she would need an army or a superhero to capture it. Johnny then claims to be a superher, and switches into a martial arts gi. He pulls out a certificate from the Aron City School "O" Defense, which shows that Johnny is a master in every form of the martial arts in the world. A sumo wrestler then comes out and squashes Johnny, prompting him to state that he is still studying sumo wrestling. When the zoo girl agrees to have Johnny help, he switches into an outfit, wearing a green apron which reads "Kiss The Cook". He then sings about how he can capture the gorilla before she can make a peanut butter and banana sandwich deep fried, and as he does this, he literally deep fries a peanut butter and banana sandwich for her. In some part of Aron City, the purple gorilla strolls cheerfully through town, singing a tune. He comes across a mirror and combs his hair, telling himself that he is "the man". Johnny then approaches the gorilla and asks him if he has seen a gorilla hiding anywhere around the city. The gorilla pretends not to know what he means, and asks him what a gorilla is. Johnny struggles to describe one, telling him that they're big and ugly. The gorilla tells Johnny that he did see a gorilla an hour earlier but he wasn't what he would call ugly, and then jabs his finger at Johnny's throat. The gorilla describes the "gorilla" he saw as the "Mel Gibson of Gorilladom". The gorilla agrees to help Johnny out, but Johnny tells him that he is a on- man army, so he should stay out of the way and leave the superheroing to him, before leaving. Johnny then asks various Aron City residents if they have seen a gorilla; when he goes to ask an old lady if she saw a gorilla, he stops mi- sentence and realizes that he found the last resident he asked attractivlye. Johnny returns to the previous woman, right when the old lady asks Johnny if he was going to say gorilla, indicating she saw him. Johnny flirts with the girl, asking her "you wouldn't happen to be hiding any gorillas underneath them clothes would ya?", causing the girl to elbow him in the face, and effortlessly flip him over. Right after this, Johnny murmurs "she wants me". In another part of town, a robber hides behind a corner as the gorilla walks by. The robber makes his hand look like a gun and points it at the gorilla. The gorilla shows no fear, and even shakes his butt at the robber. The robber becomes aggravated and orders the gorilla to get in the alle, and to give him his wallet. The gorilla becomes enraged after being called a "fat cow" by the robber. Johnny then arrives at the cenen, ordering the robber to put down his gun. Distracted, the robber turns to Johnny, causing the gorilla to grab him by his shirt, slap him, flip him over, and stomp on him, as he asks if his mother ever taught him any manners. Johnny gets the gorilla off of him and tells him to take it easy. The gorilla then tells the robber that his mother is "so big that when she wore high heels she struck oil". Johnny takes note that the gorilla said big. The gorilla then goes on to say that the robber's mother's face is so ugly that she can make an onion cry. Johnny then takes note that the gorilla said ugly, and realizes that he described a gorilla to be "big and ugly". He then asks the gorilla if the robber is the gorilla, and the gorilla says that he could be. Johnny looks at the robber's fac, and notes how he is ugly enough to be in a zoo. Just then, the zoo girl arrives and sees the gorilla. She asks Johnny for her gorilla back, and Johnny picks up the robber. However, the girl walks past him and pulls the gorilla with her. Johnny asks if he gets any reward like a kiss or a date. The zoo girl tells him that she would go out with him, but it appears he already has a dat, since he is holding the robber. The robber tells Johnny "this is cute and all, but I have a wife". Johnny then looks at the camera and asks the viewer(s) what they are looking at. Contents Characters * Johnny Bravo * Mary the Zookeeper * Gorilla * Little Girl * Robber Locations * Aron City ** Aron City Zoo Trivia * The tune that the gorilla sings is an almost exact parody of "Won't You Fly Home, Bill Spacely" from The Jetsons. * Johnny changes clothing by spinning. This event is a spoof of Diana Prince transforming into Wonder Woman in the 1970s live-action television series of the same name. It was later spoofed by Vendela in "Talk to Me, Baby" where Johnny was a guest star of her talk show. Category:Episodes